Death by Sleep
by ForgottenLuminescence
Summary: A pure, ancient romance between immortal brothers breeds peaceful passing for those who are blessed. Hypnos is visited by his brother Thanatos once more. ThanatosxHypnos. Twincest. Non-smut slash, only slight fluff if you squint.


**Oh gosh, I'm so sucked into Greek mythology right now. CURSE YOU, SOUND HORIZON! It's all your fault! And I read up on Thanatos and Hypnos. Took no longer than one second for me to fall in love with this pair of twins. I came here to read fan fictions written about them and I find...eh, stuff. Don't get me wrong. I like pairing them up too, but in my head Thanatos is more dominant and their twincest-ness is very innocent and pure. And so, I wrote this short story...at 2am in the morning. Well, Hypnos doesn't visit me until late at night XD**

**What they should look like here is entirely up to your imagination. Tall, handsome and masculine, or short, boyish and shota. Anything. For me, I'm thinking of that painting shown on Hypnos' page on Wikipedia. But it's really up to you.**

**Disclaimer: It would be ridiculous if anyone thinks I own these two gods...  
**

* * *

I saw his silhouette at the far end as soon as I stepped onto the balcony._ Selene_ rode high enough in the heavens to cast a silver mist of light around him, amidst the darkness of our Mother's realm. I could almost forget that we are both immortals.

"_Thanatos_…?" his meek voice called out, without turning towards me.

The coldness of the marble floor stung my bare feet, but still I took stride after stride to get closer to him.

"Yes. I am here, _Hypno_s…" I whispered as my arms wrapped around him.

He relaxed into my embrace at once, leaning back against me. We are of near identical build, with me possessing the slightly larger physique, and hence it felt a perfect fit. I could sense his shiver when I breathed beside his ear and he should have noticed my slowly rocking from one foot to the other.

"My brother…Only a few minutes remain before we have…to serve our duty," he murmured dazedly.

I did not respond, but held him tighter in my arms. There was regret that our Mother's fleeting realm allotted us too little time, and appreciation for to be _allowed _time to be with each other.

"I am aware of that," I mumbled after some thought.

Leaning in, my lips brushed across his cheek. He shivered again, but turned his head to face me. Our matching eyes exchanged words that neither of us would dare speak in the presence of our Mother. I closed mine at that moment. His lips felt soft and inviting as I placed a kiss on them, a chaste caress befitting our bond. The faintest whisper of eyelashes ghosting against my skin suggested that his eyes had been closed as well. Sighs of a thousand mortal last breaths swept past in an instant, dancing in misty forms around us and then vanishing as quickly as they came.

"_Thanatos_…We have to stop now," he said quietly when we parted.

I kissed him once more and relented, loosening the embrace just the slightest. He looked at me with half-lidded eyes, diverted to _Selene_ who was already at her throne on the zenith and back to me.

"Alright…" I sighed.

He smiled at me then. A sleepy grin that spoke years of innocence, purity untainted by time or humanity, I could barely breathe at the sight of it.

"Sweet dreams, my brother," he murmured before closing his eyes.

I felt his body relax and lean against mine. His head lolled back as he collapsed, my arms the only barrier between him and the cold floor. Despite the near fall, his face expressed nothing but peace, ever true to his nature. I carried him tenderly, an arm hooked beneath his knees and the other around his shoulders, into the room preceding the balcony.

A foreboding bed stood at the side of glass windows, black sheets and draperies paired with silver linings to match our Mother's reign.

Pulling back the dark silk, I set him down on the bed. He did not stir when I crawled in and hovered over him. My hand unconsciously traced a path down the sides of his face, along his gentle jaw line and ending at his lips. His warm breath brushed around my fingers, contrasting the cold I was more accustomed to but welcoming nonetheless. I leaned in closer, our faces nearly touching.

He remained undisturbed.

I stole a glance at the heavens outside the windows. _Selene_ had descended a step from the zenith; our Mother and the Lord _Hades_ would not be pleased with this delay.

"_Hypnos_…" I whispered, before planting yet another kiss on his lips.

Another thousand sighs of final breaths swept into the room and vanished as they did formerly. The silence of night rejoined us, embracing us in the familiar calm of our Mother. I laid down quietly beside him, draping an arm around his shoulder to allow a favorable proximity between us.

The dying wishes of countless mortals came in wisps of darkness as I closed my eyes.

"Sweet dreams, my brother…"

For in our dreams, we would serve our duty as one.

* * *

**Selene is the Titan of the Moon, the lunar goddess before Artemis. "Mother" here refers to Nyx, a primordial goddess personifying "night". **

**It's been some time since I last wrote a proper guyxguy fiction...Oh well, hoped you liked it! Please remember to review! I really need help!**

**And thank you for reading!  
**


End file.
